The invention relates to a snow glide board, in particular to a ski, with a glide board body, the outer surface of which is formed at least on one top side opposing the gliding or running surface by a cap or shell of at least one layer made of a flat material and in which at least one channel extending in the longitudinal direction of the glide board body is provided for holding at least one trim rod.
The invention further relates to a shell element with a shell formed by at least one layer of a flat material for manufacturing a snow glide board, in particular a ski, with at least one channel formed in a glide board body and extending in the longitudinal direction of the glide board body for holding at least one trim rod.
Many various types of snow glide boards are known in the art. A design has also been proposed in which two recesses or channels extending in the longitudinal direction of the snow glide board are provided in the snow glide board body of a downhill ski, each recess for holding a replaceable trim rod, with which the mechanical, and in particular also the dynamic properties of the respective ski can be adapted to the preferences or requirements of the user. Depending on the material used, it is possible to adapt the flexural strength, the damping behavior, etc. of the snow glide board. The channels for holding the trim rods extend over a majority of the length of the glide board body, extending from the front section (blade area) of the glide board body to the back end of the glide board body. However, such snow glide boards are not suitable for economical mass production.
It is an object of the invention is to develop a snow glide board of the before mentioned type so that it is suitable for economical mass production.